Explorations (album)
Explorations is an album by jazz musician Bill Evans originally released on Riverside label in 1961. The album won the Billboard Jazz Critics Best Piano LP poll for 1961. History Explorations was the second album Evans recorded with his trio of Scott LaFaro on bass and Paul Motian on drums. Evans considered it one of his favorites from this period. Keepnews in the liner notes talks about the two extra pieces released on CD, "Beautiful Love (take 1)" and "The Boy Next Door"; the first version of "Beautiful Love" to be included in the original LP was a second take, in fact as Keepnews specifies, "it is not the usual case of a second attempt that immediately followed the first. Early in this date, he played this number once; we both approved, and he moved on to something else. Much later, he decided to try a second "Beautiful Love", which he later preferred." "The Boy Next Door" was instead set aside, at the time, because of the limited space of LP support. Reception | rev2 =Allmusic | rev2Score = |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=June 28, 2011}} }} The album won the Billboard Jazz Critics Best Piano LP poll for 1961. David Rickert of All About Jazz wrote "...Evans demands to be heard, seducing you with his indelibly emotional playing... The trio works magic here, breathing fresh air into standards such as 'How Deep Is the Ocean?' and 'Beautiful Love' and creating the illusion that these songs were written just so someone like Evans could play them. The highlight of the album is 'Elsa,' which is one of the most beautiful piano ballads on record." Writing for Allmusic, music critic Thom Jurek called the album "Evans, with Paul Motian and Scott LaFaro, was onto something as a trio, exploring the undersides of melodic and rhythmic constructions that had never been considered by most... Explorations is an extraordinary example of the reach and breadth of this trio at its peak." Track listing #"Israel" (John Carisi) – 6:12 #"Haunted Heart" (Howard Dietz, Arthur Schwartz) – 3:28 #* Howard Dietz wrote lyrics for this song, but this recording is instrumental. #"Beautiful Love" (take 2) (Wayne King, Egbert Van Alstyne, Victor Young) – 5:07 #* Haven Gillespie wrote lyrics for this song, but this recording is instrumental. #"Beautiful Love" (take 1) – 6:04 #"Elsa" (Earl Zindars) – 5:10 #"Nardis" (Miles Davis) – 5:49 #"How Deep Is the Ocean?" (Irving Berlin) – 3:31 #"I Wish I Knew" (Harry Warren) – 4:39 #* Mack Gordon wrote lyrics for this song, but this recording is instrumental. #"Sweet and Lovely" (Gus Arnheim, Jules LeMare, Harry Tobias) – 5:52 #"The Boy Next Door" (Hugh Martin, Ralph Blane) – 5:06 *''Tracks 4 and 10 are not part of original album.'' Personnel * Bill Evans - Piano * Scott LaFaro - Bass * Paul Motian - Drums * Orrin Keepnews - Producer * Bill Stoddard - Engineer * Shigeo Miyamoto - Mastering engineer References Further reading * External links *Jazz Discography entries for Bill Evans *Bill Evans Memorial Library discography Category:Albums